The Long Wet
The Long Wet is the home of the Garbage Island Rag Maggots. People who have lost themselves in the trash humping teachings of Larry Davis. Overview The Long Wet is one of the final stretches before reaching the end of Garbage Island. It is a marshy area that is mostly flat with small dips and rises in the ground. It is populated by Rag Maggots, people who have gone insane from following the teachings of Larry Davis fervently. Fighting Rag Maggots is highly advised against, but if you do want to you can, though Rister Syrup will be right about his assumptions. If you don't want to the Maggots you can hold still and they wont attack. Rag maggots don't react when your moving near the lower section and don't react to jumping off or onto a ledge onto them. How to Fight Rag Maggots The general strategy to fighting rag maggots is to use Joels Single Out and Alex's Goat Headbutt. Keeping the Rag Maggots wary and weird and stunned is a priority as they are heavy hitters. They are also quite tanky, boasting upwards of 1000 HP. Don't expect to come away unharmed from the fights, so be ready to lose some healing items. There are some benefits however to fighting rag maggots. Two of them drop Mystery Jerky, and fighting them after killing Pedro Rodrigez, Sean Shawn, Bob Versace, and Darry Sweets, allows Alex to reach level five before fighting Roland. Killing them is also the only way to acquire The Major Iris, a very powerful move that can only be obtained by killing every enemy in the game, including Dex Muldoon. To the right is a Grey Maggot. It is the hardest of all the Maggots as it has a whopping 1000 Hp. Don't be to intimidated though as you can easily dodge it. Past the Grey Maggot is the final trash bag you need to hump for the Larry Davis side quest. Doing so will trigger a threshold, changing many things around the island. The Rag Maggot above Alex is a hard one to dodge as it has a very small wandering area. Close to the Maggot is the final Barter item for Ben and Percy. It is a Toilet Seat stuck in the mud. Its a barter item as it reminds Percy and Ben of plumbing. Something Olathe sadly lacks. Further into the Long Wet you find Claude Baal, the games mascot and master trash humper. Next to him is a wrecked boat, inside the hull is Claudes porn stash of 1 Magazine. Talking to him he foreshadows his own fate by saying "At this rate ill have to make a sleeping bag." After Baal are two final Rag Maggots, they might be worth it to fight, as they both drop Mystery Jerky. They are the final Maggots right before the Trashy Bog. The Trashy Bog The Trashy Bog is a swamp so bloated with trash, Alex can barely move through it. Along with that, Alex will Vomit many times on his trip through the Bog, implying the stench to be almost to much for a nose to bare. Once your deep enough into the Bog you will find a crashed USSR satellite. If you interact with the small flag to its right you can find a loose tile. The Palladium Tile currently has no use in the current game, but may have on in Chapter 2. If your low on cash you can sell it to a vendor for 15 Mags Moist Arena Once you Leave the Bog you enter the Moist Arena. Roland will appear overlooking you with one of his pet crows, he will realese it, letting you save the game before walking off. Before your fight with Roland Alex will be threatened by Richie Cheasedust. The man next to him will dissuade him from fighting saying "They killed Bob Richie, you don't stand a chance." Richie will reluctantly put down his fists. Going over to Roland he will ask you why you want to leave so badly. You can either let the others talk or skip it by saying "Im done talking" Starting the fight. If you let the others talk Joel will say "Ive found what I was came here for." This being his Custom Bullet. And Georgy, who makes his living ferrying people off and onto the island will just tell Roland to fuck off. Roland is a pretty hard fight, but there are many strategies on his wiki page. After Defeating Roland you can move on, but some things will change. As a group of people have crowded around behind you to watch the fight. Talking to the Denizens Brown Raja will express his want to leave to after going through his garbage related crisis. The Man who warned Richie expresses his surprise that Roland fought you. And Larry Davis will beg Alex to stay saying "Once a taboo is broken, it cant be restored. Please stay, your one of us." Once you leave for your boat you will find it being dismantled by Richie Cheasedust. He yells at you for killing Roland asks why you have to leave. You can either say "There isn't anything to stay for." And Richie will attack saying, "My life isn't nothing!" or you can say, "Please Stop." He express his remorse, but leave the boat alone. After that you can finally sail to the mainland. Category:Locations Category:Garbage Island Locations